


Pissed Off Yifan.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Where cross-dressed Junmyeon gets harassed by someone and Yifan came in the nick of time to save him.inspired by: 140815 suho





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 140821

 

_[Yifan, can you pick me up? I don't think I'll make in time. It's already late.]_

 

Junmyeon tapped on the send button and immediately went to the mirror to adjust the tight red dress on him. It was his school festival today. This time it was being held at night. His homeroom teacher had chosen him with three of her students to do a performance on the school stage. Other pupils participated too but his group was going to be a little different.

 

Junmyeon, Changmin, Kyuhyun and Minho had to do a cover dance of Girl's Day's 'Something'. That means they had to  _cross-dress_. They refused at first but not until the teacher said she would deduct their examination marks if they did. So they had no choice and had a week to practice the choreography and buy the girly stuffs. Yifan knew that he participated in the school activity.

 

But he didn't know that Junmyeon had to cross-dress. He didn't tell Yifan because he wanted to surprise him. He had finally managed to put on his wig and thanked the Gods it was short or else it would be a mess adjusting it. He then applied eyeliner on his top eyelids and some lip gloss on his pink lips. He was now thinking where the hell did he put his high heels and began searching for them, not realizing that Yifan had replied his text message.

 

///

 

Yifan furrowed his eyebrows as he didn't get any text replies from his boyfriend. So he decided to go to his house, worried something might had happen to him. Yifan took out the spare keys from his pocket and went inside. He went upstairs and opened the door to his boyfriend's room. At the same time, Junmyeon had found his high heels and wore them immediately.

 

He stood up wobbly and saw Yifan's reflection on the mirror, looking at him up and down with his mouth slightly opened. Junmyeon turned around and saw the tall male walking towards him slowly, ''Yifan… When did you—'' Yifan leaned in quickly and kissed him on his soft lips, hands snaking around the smaller male's waist in an instant, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

Junmyeon didn't stop him as he couldn't resist Yifan even though he was in a hurry and replied to his kiss. When Yifan pulled away, he pushed a lock of hair (wig) behind his ear and looked at his perfect boyfriend. The light make-up made his face to glow like an angel. His face was white even though he didn't even wear the face powder. He wondered how a person could be this perfect.

 

''You look terrifically stunning... And sexy.''

 

''Th-Thanks. I wanted to surprise you but…''

 

''Oh you’ve surprised me enough, Myeon. Can we not go?''

 

Yifan asked with pleading eyes and Junmyeon blushed, ''I would love to but Changmin hyung would kill me, Yifan.'' Yifan groaned in response, ''Fine. Let's go.'' Yifan lets go of his grip in an instant and headed to the door. Junmyeon smiled and quickly hugged him from the back, ''I'm yours tonight.'' Yifan smirked in response before turning around, ''And you're mine,'' He pecked on his cheek tenderly.

 

''I can go home after I finished my performance,'' He informed. "I'll be waiting for you," Yifan said and they shared a last desperate kiss before heading to the school. When they arrived, they headed to the changing room. Before Junmyeon went inside, Yifan lifted his chin and pecked him on his lips, ''Fighting.'' Junmyeon blushed madly as some people looked at them with envy. He then heard someone cleared his throat.

 

He turned around to see a long haired Changmin with the same dress on him. Yifan held his laugh and went to the seating area when Junmyeon went with the other male. ''Change of plans. You're going to be Minah.'' Junmyeon went berserk, ''What?!'' He shouted. ''Calm down—'' ''Hyung, I—'' ''Please, Junmyeonnie. You remember her part, don't you?'' Junmyeon sighed, ''But, why me, hyuuung?''

 

He whined pathetically. ''Because three of us are too tall. You have the perfect height. You're whiter than us and you look the prettiest among us. Besides, I think Yifan would love to see you being in the main position,'' Changmin teased him and Junmyeon’s cheeks went adorably pink. ''Guys, we're up next— Oh wow. Junmyeon is that you?'' Minho's voice bloomed into the changing room.

 

''Junmyeon, you look so pretty!''

 

Junmyeon saw Minho and Kyuhyun at the door. He smiled in response, seeing them wearing the same dress they designed. It actually looked pretty on them to be exact. ''You're not bad yourselves.'' It was finally their turn to perform now. ''Let's go guys, fighting!'' Changmin said and all of them smiled nervously. Well, why wouldn't they? Junmyeon saw someone looking at him when they headed near the stage.

 

He felt uncomfortable but he shrugged it off as soon he went up backstage. He needed to focus. The heels weren’t helping him to stay calm as he almost tripped earlier. Yifan sat comfortably in the middle at the third row so that he could see his Junmyeon. He was anticipating how would Junmyeon dance and how would he look like. The group came on stage and stood in their positions. The music then started playing.

 

_Don’t you look into my eyes and lie again~  
I’m sick of being alone~ Drop it_

 

Junmyeon lip synced to Minah's part. Somehow he had found Yifan among the crowd due to his towering height. Junmyeon smiled coyly as he locked eye contact with him. Yifan stared at him with his mouth covered against his palm. Junmyeon's light make-up made his face to glow. He really looked like an angel despite the attire which looked like a devil would wear. He gulped,  _ ** **Is that really him?****_

 

The way his hands and hips moved sexily made Yifan to melt. The way his emotions were so serious and so sincere as he gave his all. The way he lift his dress sideways to expose those milky thighs of his made his mouth to water. The way he bent down and showed his perfect curves of him made him wanted to take him home right away. The way he arched his body and did the hair flip—

 

****_Holy shit._****

 

What made him to be turned on the most was that Junmyeon did all those moves  _ _while__   _looking at him_. Yifan Junior was being a  _little_ impatient. He thanked the Gods that he wore black jeans or else it would be visible to the person who was sitting next to him. Their performance ended too soon and the crowd applauded. Some of them whistled, probably at Junmyeon because he did really look the prettiest.

 

Yifan got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom to, uh, ‘calm’ himself down,  _ ** **Junmyeon is****_ ** **so**** _ ** **getting it tonight.****_ Junmyeon, Changmin, Kyuhyun and Minho made a group hug and took pictures one they were in the changing room. The three of them had already changed into their normal clothing except for Junmyeon. ''Why haven't you change?'' Minho asked as he already changed into his normal attire.

 

''I, um—''

 

''Because Yifan wanted to see him like this. Am I right, Junmyeonnie?''

 

Changmin teased him again and his cheeks went red. The three of them laughed seeing the flushed Junmyeon. ''Where is he anyway? We're going to see others performing, Jun. Are you okay being alone?'' Junmyeon gave them a big nod and they left after bidding goodbye.  _ ** **What's taking him so long?****_ Junmyeon leaned against the wall and checked the time on his phone. What the hell Yifan was doing? Did something happen?

 

He was tired of waiting but he was worried at the same time. Yifan should be lucky because Junmyeon was a patient guy. His legs were giving out as he forgotten to bring his sneakers with him and now, he was paying the price. He stood there with his high heels, all alone in the changing room. Junmyeon tiredly searched for Yifan's number in his phone and called him as he couldn’t stand waiting anymore.

 

Just then, he heard the door being locked and saw a familiar guy,  _ ** **He likes privacy I guess.****_ But he saw the guy was walking towards him. He didn't know who was it but he definitely felt not good about it. He continued to look down and hoped Yifan would pick up his call any moment. “Hey…” Junmyeon looked up and was met with a pair of lustful eyes. Definitely not a good sign. Wait a second.

 

This guy. It was his senior. Junmyeon had seen him before he went on stage.  _ ** **What is he doing here?****_ ''Can I help you?'' He asked with a frown, not liking their close proximity. ''Yeah,'' The guy’s left hand rested against the wall beside Junmyeon's head and his other one went up to caress Junmyeon's soft pale cheek. Junmyeon flinched by his touch and tried to move away from him.

 

He totally stopped when his back made contact with the cold wall. Junmyeon knew he was trapped. ''Don't move,'' His senior’s voice was suddenly stoic. ''What are you—'' His senior crashed his lips on Junmyeon's soft ones. Junmyeon struggled when he felt his wrist being pinned on either side of his head. He was still clutching on his phone and hoped Yifan would come and save him.

 

''Let me go you— Mmph!''

 

Junmyeon cried. He forced himself to enter Junmyeon's mouth and sucked on his tongue. The pain on his wrist from his senior’s steel-like grip was unbearable. He tried to kick him on his nuts to free himself but the jerk had stepped on his feet, adding more pain to him. Junmyeon just stood there, feeling helpless and weak. He felt disgusted by himself from not stopping the perverted jerk in front of him.

 

''Junmyeon… Can you leave Kris and be mine instead?''

 

He whispered into his ear, his hot breaths sent shivers down to Junmyeon’s spine. '' _Never _,__ '' He gasped out as an answer. ''Wrong answer, Junnie.'' Junmyeon let out a low groans as the male bit on his neck and grazed on that spot. It felt forceful and painful. He didn’t want to cry but due to the pain he was having, his stupid tears won't stop flowing. He tried pushing his perverted senior away.

 

''Don't cry…''

 

Junmyeon could only shut his eyes as his lips were abused again by the other male's suffocating kiss. His hand went up to caress the shorter male's milky thighs and went up further. ''St-Stop,'' Junmyeon wailed but the other male didn't stop going further. His phone dropped from his hold and tried to push him away. Junmyeon breathed heavily when his senior pulled away as the door flew open with a loud bang.

 

The other male’s eyes averted to see a very pissed off Yifan who almost broke the door. Maybe he did broke the door. The elder male was holding Junmyeon's arm and Yifan saw it. He strode towards him in speed. Yifan punched his face hard _._ Junmyeon swore he heard bones cracked. He sank on the floor while Yifan was beating him mercilessly. He didn't have any energy to stop him.

 

His senior did deserve some beating though. The guy laid flat on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. Yifan held onto his collar and brought him close to his face, ''You're lucky that I'm letting you go  _alive_.'' The latter coughed blood in response. He then got up hurriedly, took a glance at Junmyeon and then away for his life. Yifan then saw his little angel crying and he went closer.

 

His heart clenched when he heard Junmyeon's messy sobs. ''Junmyeon…'' He called out. ''D-Don't touch me,'' His little boyfriend swatted his hand away. ''Junmyeon, it's me,'' Yifan’s voice was comforting. ''I-I know.'' He then frowned, ''Why are you telling me not to touch you?'' Junmyeon stayed silent after that. Yifan was worried that his Junmyeon might be mad at him for not coming earlier.

 

Yifan didn't know what to do but he couldn't stand hearing Junmyeon’s cries so he pulled him into his embrace. The male tensed up at first and cried louder but soon, he relaxed when Yifan gave him soft pats on his back, ''Shh... Don't cry, baby.'' The younger male sobbed into his chest,  _''_ I-I'm dirty…''  _ ** **Oh.****_ ''But you fought back, didn't you?'' Junmyeon could only nod in response because his stupid tears won't stop flowing and made Yifan's shirt to be soaked with his tears.

 

''Let's bring you home.''

 

///

 

Yifan carried the half-asleep male in bridal style to his room. He laid Junmyeon on the bed gingerly and sat beside him. Yifan stroked his hair worriedly but then, something caught his eyes. He noticed that there were bruises on his wrists. Yifan began caressing it softly, feeling the rage inside. Junmyeon stirred by his touch and immediately pulled his hand to his chest. Yifan sighed, still angry at that jerk earlier, ''Junmyeon.''

 

Said male squeaked by the taller male's stern voice. ''It's not th-that serious,'' Junmyeon said quickly and heard a sigh. ''It is, Myeon.'' Junmyeon got up and leaned his back against the headboard, feeling his wrists hurting a little. ''What else did he do?'' His hand weakly went up and pointed at the area on his neck. Yifan saw a bright red bite mark. He felt like he wanted to kill that bastard.

 

He went closer to Junmyeon and leaned in to plant a soft peck on the abused area. Being a ticklish person, Junmyeon lets out a giggle. He then looked up to the taller male cutely. Junmyeon pulled down Yifan's collar into a passionate kiss. Yifan cupped his cheek to kiss him properly and Junmyeon rested his hand on the latter's chest. They kept pulling back for air as things started to heat up around them.

 

Yifan stopped when he felt his boyfriend unbuttoning his shirt. ''I think you should rest, Myeon.'' Junmyeon pouted, ''But-But that guy's touch is still haunting me and I hate it so much…'' Yifan thought hard. Junmyeon was right. That jerk had kissed the life out of Junmyeon and had touched his angel at inappropriate places. Yifan looked at Junmyeon once more.

 

The flashback of him dancing sexily made him to be turned on all of a sudden. Junmyeon shrieked when Yifan suddenly carried him with his strong arms and placed him sideways on his lap. The latter brushed strands of hair from his eyes and Junmyeon looked up to him. He closed his eyes when the taller male kissed the crown of his head, ''I love you, Junmyeon. You know that, right?'' Yifan nosed on his temple affectionately.

 

Junmyeon didn't say anything but he wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, pulling him into a tight and needy hug. Yifan hugged him back and the next thing was unexpected. Yifan lets out a low groan as he felt teeth grazing and sucking deeply on his neck. Junmyeon broke the hug and looked down shyly. Yifan gently cupped his cheek and saw his pale face went super pink, ''You baaad girl...''

 

Junmyeon laid back down on the bed as Yifan hovered himself over of him. Yifan leaned into his ear and whispered, ''You're mine.'' He chuckled when he saw Junmyeon's cheeks and the tip of his ears went red. He was then lost seeing how beautiful Junmyeon looked. He really didn't think Junmyeon would look innocent like an angel but damn sexy at the same time.

 

He had to be careful from now on so no one would hurt and take advantage of his Junmyeon. Yifan's lips landed on Junmyeon's rosy ones again. They kissed passionately. The smaller male's arms snaked around Yifan's neck and pulled him down closer. The friction between their clothed lengths drove both males crazy as they moaned into each other's mouth, both craving for each other.

 

Yifan then brought his lips down to his boyfriend's jaw and to his neck. Junmyeon angled his head so the latter could do his ‘work’ properly. He moaned when he felt Yifan sucked and grazed his flesh with pleasure. Yifan unclasped the pin behind Junmyeon's top and pulled it down until to his tummy. He smirked. Yifan nibbled on his right perky bud and used his hand to tease his left.

 

''Hngh _..._ ''

 

Junmyeon arched his body in pleasure and fisted the sheets in response. ''Yi— Yifan!'' Junmyeon moaned his name out loud and Yifan smirked inwardly, pleased with his work. He lifted Junmyeon’s skirt and pulled down the short tight pants that Junmyeon was wearing and did the same to his own. Junmyeon looked at him with a blush crept over his cheeks, panting heavily. He blushed even more when Yifan was just staring at him.

 

His small hands began unbuttoning the latter's shirt and threw it beside the bed. Yifan kissed his boyfriend's addictive lips again and kneed between Junmyeon's legs. Junmyeon whimpered into his mouth when Yifan began to stroke his length with his right hand, his left teasing his nipples, making him go harder. ''Yifan— Ngh _..._ '' Junmyeon shut his eyes and his hips automatically bucked in the need of friction.

 

He whined at the loss of warmth around his hard length. Yifan quickly took the lube from the bedside table and poured an amount on his hands. He came back and climbed on him before inserting two of his digits at once. He began scissoring him and Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably, wanting the weird feeling to go away as soon as possible. Yifan added his third one and rubbed the tight muscles inside him.

 

He left butterfly kisses on the smaller male's milky neck to distract the younger male from the pain. Junmyeon moaned and his body jerked out of control when Yifan rubbed the special spot inside him. ''Yifan, I want you  _now,_ '' Junmyeon panted. Yifan gave an immediate peck on his lips, ''As you wish, my lady.'' Yifan positioned himself between the smaller male's thighs and pushed himself in slowly.

 

Junmyeon groaned and clawed on Yifan's back at the huge size. He had no idea how Yifan was so big until today but Junmyeon didn’t care. Yifan leaned up to his ear and whispered sweet things. Junmyeon only moaned his name in response and pleaded for him to go faster. Yifan sped up his thrusts so that he could hit the smaller male's sweet spot. ''Ah, ah— Yifaaannn _..._ '' Junmyeon moaned when Yifan hit his sweet spot.

 

Yifan thrust deeper and deeper at the same exact spot, loving the way his boyfriend moaning his name and fisting a handful of his hair. The view of Junmyeon was pretty hot. He was panting and sweating. His eyes were closed shut. The wig was a perfect touch for him and his body was half-nude, revealing those swelled nipples and those beautiful flushed skin. Yifan couldn't help himself to kiss the smaller male and lip-locked with him.

 

Their climax came too soon and Junmyeon managed to stutter out Yifan's name. ''Let's come together.'' Yifan's hoarse voice made him to shiver and soon, Junmyeon came on him while Yifan exploded into his boyfriend's hole. Yifan then collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily. Junmyeon blew strands of Yifan's hair from his face after a few minutes and nestled into Yifan's neck.

 

Yifan smiled before caressing his back before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly. ''Thank you for saving me...'' Junmyeon said tiredly. ''And thank you for keeping your promise...'' Yifan cheekily smiled. He then carried Junmyeon to the bathroom to clean themselves. The smaller male blushed when Yifan helped to undress him. Yifan stood behind and nuzzled his nose on the smaller male's neck while pulling off his top and his skirt.

 

Junmyeon blushed even more but then, he giggled after turning around and pecked on his lips. They then got into the shower and cleaned themselves. After they changed the sheets, they climbed onto Junmyeon's bed and cuddled under the covers. Yifan had his arms around Junmyeon's small waist and pulled him into his broad chest. As usual, Yifan was always shirtless when they sleep together.

 

Junmyeon wouldn't even complain. He loved the warmness from the latter. He would always sleep with Yifan's oversized shirt and only with his briefs. Yifan tangled their legs together and Junmyeon snuggled into his chest. Yifan almost drifted to sleep but not until Junmyeon called his name. “Yifan?” His voice was small. ''Yes, baby?'' Junmyeon tried not to blush by the sudden pet name, ''What took you so long to meet me at the changing room?''

 

He looked up to him, curious. ''I went to the bathroom and the freaking door didn't open when I wanted to get out. In the end, I had to break it.'' Junmyeon laughed out loud. Yifan pursed his lips, ''What?'' Junmyeon chuckled by his boyfriend's clueless face, ''You already broke two doors in our school, Yifan. You know you're gonna get in trouble when the teacher founds out, right?'' Yifan snorted, ''I'll just blame that jerk.''

 

''Don't remind me of him.''

 

Yifan looked below and saw Junmyeon's face had paled. He hugged the smaller tightly to his chest and kissed the crown of his head, voice soft as he comforted his boyfriend, ''I'm sorry. You're okay now. You're with me.'' Junmyeon whined weakly in response, he still couldn’t forget that jerk. Junmyeon honestly loved it when the latter hugged him tight. He felt save under his hold and felt the world was his.

 

He nuzzled into Yifan's chest and a few minutes later, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Yifan wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s middle again and brought him closer. He inhaled Junmyeon's sweet scent and lets his eyes close to a peaceful slumber. That day was an unforgettable incident for them. Yifan made a mental note to not to have Junmyeon waiting alone again next time.

 


End file.
